


Have I known you 20 seconds or 20 years?

by fullsunlover



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jeno loves cooking, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck/Seo Johnny, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunlover/pseuds/fullsunlover
Summary: Jeno keep failing to give his food to Jaemin, then he meets Donghyuck instead.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	Have I known you 20 seconds or 20 years?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #0091: person a plans to surprise visit person b with food but turns out person b is out of town; person a calls person b and person b tells person a to give the food to person c
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompter with the cute prompt! I am sorry in advance if this fic doesn't meet your expectations T_T I hope you enjoy this! <3
> 
> Also thank you for my beta who is suuuper kind and helpful owo love you!

_i._

Jeno thought this would become a habit. _This_ was Jeno bringing food that he made to Jaemin’s place. He called it as an experiment and Jaemin was his lab rat. Jaemin has never said no to free food though, so he welcomed Jeno in with open hands. _Literally_. The last time, Jaemin had hugged Jeno as soon as he came in, a little too tight and Jeno could barely hold the food with his hands. Said he was grateful because he didn’t have time to eat out, too busy doing his homework (half doing, half cursing at his groupmates in the group chat. Jeno thought Jaemin was such a brave guy) and had no food in the room.

This habit hadn’t gone for too long, he could count on his hands how much he had done it so far. But he thought he would continue doing it.

His cooking hobby started when he was in high school, when he was bored one day and watched his mother cook. It looked interesting and he had asked if he could cook too. Since then he has been helping his mother cook and had learned some recipes. In the first semester of college, he tried to cook for himself with simple recipes. It was Jaemin who mentioned that he should open a Youtube channel and post his recipes there. It sparked Jeno’s interest, so he did it. The anniversary of his channel, JCooking, was coming up soon.

It was Sunday evening when Jeno parked his bike in Jaemin’s parking lot. He had tried a new recipe because he was bored.

Jaemin’s apartment was on the second floor. His place was more pricey than Jeno’s and it looked fancier as well. Sometimes Jeno shoots his videos in Jaemin’s place, because his kitchen was bigger and the color of the interior was nice on the camera. The downside though, he had to bring his own ingredients and a pan (Jaemin didn’t have one) there. It was inconvenient.

Jeno knocked on Jaemin’s door. He hoped that he was here, since he didn’t tell him about his visit prior. He was met with silence.

The elevator dinged. Jeno turned his head, thinking that it might be Jaemin, but he was met with an intimate view. There were two guys making out inside. Jeno coughed, his breath was stuck in his lungs suddenly. He pushed the call button to Jaemin immediately.

“Jaemin-ah!” Jeno yell-whispered as he heard the ring of the call stopped.

“ _Jeno, what’s up?_ ”

_I’m in front of your place and there’s people making out in public please help_

“Uhhh I’m in front of your place?” He said, leaving out the rest of the sentence that was formed in his mind.

“ _Jeno-ya, sorry, I have a blind date now actually! It was sudden, I don’t know why I’m here as well. I will come back soon if it doesn’t go well…_ ” Jaemin rambled. He sounded nervous, which Jeno took a hint of.

“Hey, I hope it will go well then! Tell me about it later?”

“ _Y-yeah_.” Jeno saw from the corner of his eye that the couple was getting nearer. He panicked.

“Jaem, can I come in?” He asked, as it was the only thing that came to his mind.

“ _Yeah, you know the passcode, Jen. Wait for me, okay?_ ”

“‘Kay.” Jeno hung up. He pushed the password buttons to Jaemin’s door.

What he heard then though was the annoying _beep!_ telling him that he had put in the wrong password. He tried once again and he heard the same sound. He sighed. How could he forget the pass…

A hand suddenly fell on his shoulder and he jumped. It was the couple, the shorter one was the one who touched his shoulder. Jeno saw the taller stood near the door across Jaemin’s.

“What are you doing?” The shorter, who still had his hand on Jeno’s shoulder, asked. He sounded…suspicious of Jeno.

“What?” Jeno asked dumbly.

“Are you trying to get in?”

“Yeah.”

“Johnny, call the security. I caught a thief!”

Jeno’s eyes widen. “What! No! This is my friend’s place and I got permission to get in.”

“I never saw you before.”

“So? That's likely because my friend is not you!”

“What’s your friend’s name?”

“Na Jaemin.” At the same time when Jeno answered, he successfully put in the right password. It dinged short, then the door was unlocked. They both went silent.

Jeno grabbed the hand that was staying on his shoulder then pushed it off him.

“Thanks for being protective of my friend’s place but I’m not a thief, okay? You can ask Jaemin later.”

The boy still had his eyes squint suspiciously at him.

“If I hear about Jaemin losing anything, I will assume that you’re a thief.”

Jeno sighed. He could barely defend himself as the couple went inside the room across fast. The door closed loudly.

“Asshole.” Jeno muttered under his breath and pushed the door close.

_ii._

Jeno made another visit to Jaemin’s place with food. He wanted chicken and since he didn’t like eating alone, he decided to visit Jaemin.

Unfortunately, he was in the same situation like weeks ago, when he was accused of being a thief. There was no sign of Jaemin inside, Jeno had knocked and pushed the bell button numerous times. Jeno shot him a text.

Jaemin replied:

_Sorry Jeno-ah_

_I’m on a date_

_[blushing emoticon]_

Jeno felt betrayed because Jaemin didn’t tell him about the second date! Well, yes the blind date went well, but Jeno didn’t know they went on another one. His phone vibrated, a call from Jaemin.

“ _Sorry, Jeno-ah_ ,” Jaemin said. “ _Are you bringing food?_ "

“I’m bringing chicken. But it’s okay, why are you calling me? Aren’t you on a date?”

“ _He went to the toilet. Ah, I feel bad for you. How about you bring it to my neighbor? He’s a good friend of mine, we share midnight snacks sometimes. He lives across from me!_ "

“Across?” Jeno’s head turned towards said door. He sighed, annoyed.

“ _Aw, sorry, I forgot about last time. But, he’s a good guy, I swear. Just talk to him! Then he won’t accuse you as a thief anymore. Tell him I sent you._ "

“I’m not sure he will believe me.”

“ _Go there!_ "

“Ugh, fine.” Jeno dragged his feet to the door and knocked. He knocked lightly, hoping the occupant didn’t hear him. He waited for three seconds. “He’s not here. I knocked.”

“ _Liar! He was there when I went_.”

“Well, now he’s not-” his words were immediately cut off when the door unlocked.

“Thief!” He yelled and Jeno’s blood boiled.

Jeno turned down his phone, it was still connected to Jaemin.

“I’m not a thief. I’m Jaemin’s friend and I visit him with food a lot. I’m a good friend of his! Talk to him yourself.” Jeno pushed his phone towards the boy.

The boy raised his eyebrow after he looked at Jeno’s screen. Jeno’s eyes followed and turned out Jaemin had already hung up on the call. What bad timing.

“I still don’t believe you.” The stranger said.

“Whatever. Jaemin told me to share this chicken with you, but I guess I have to eat this myself! Bye!” Jeno turned his feet towards the elevator. But not even two steps were taken, he was held back.

“You said chicken? Suddenly you’re my friend. What’s your name?”

Jeno glared. “Is this how you make friends?”

“Yeah. Come in, generous guy.”

His name is Donghyuck and apparently they have one class together.

Jeno didn’t know how they ended up talking about their classes, but Donghyuck mentioned he took Intro to Stat.

“The prof is annoying. I know that he’s a prof already, but there are students who are slow and can’t understand the material in one sitting….the way he talks annoy me so much.”

“I think mine is the same. Who’s your prof?”

“I don’t know his name. But he wears a small red and black glasses.”

“Is your class on Tuesday? 8 AM?”

“Yeah.”

“Are we in the same class?” Jeno asked.

“We’re in the same class?” Donghyuck replied, confused.

They matched their schedule and apparently they took the same class. Just one though.

“Well, no wonder you look familiar, generous guy. A face like yours is hard to forget.”

“Are you saying I’m handsome?”

Donghyuck shrugged while Jeno chuckled.

-

It was easy to be friends with Donghyuck.

Jeno immediately searched for the boy when he entered the class on Tuesday, his eyes still felt a bit heavy with how sleepy he was. He squinted his eyes as he looked through the class because he hadn’t put on his glasses.

Someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned and found Donghyuck smirking.

“Don’t stand in front of the door, big guy. Others want to get in too.” Donghyuck said as he pulled Jeno towards the empty seats.

“Searching for me?” He asked, playing with his eyebrows after they sit.

“No.” Jeno busied himself with his notes. He put his colored pens in line, just because.

“Can I see your notes?”

Jeno nodded wordlessly. Donghyuck spent a few minutes looking through his notes. Jeno spent a lot of time with his notes, using different colors for important keywords.

“You’re a good student, huh?” Donghyuck said with a teasing tone. He put the notes back on Jeno’s table. Before Jeno could reply, Donghyuck continued, “Tutor me?”

“I don’t think I’m capable enough to tutor you…but we can study together?” He offered.

“Sure, same thing. You will end up teaching me anyway.” Donghyuck grinned and leaned his back against the chair. The professor started the lesson soon after.

_iii._

This time, Jeno shot his new video in Jaemin’s place.

Something was strange though. Usually, Jaemin would watch from the dining table when Jeno set up the kitchen and during the shoot as well. But that afternoon Jaemin had been glued to the couch, playing with his phone. Jaemin was holding back his grin for the third time already since Jeno had arrived.

“It’s your date, isn’t it?” Jeno accused, breaking the silence.

“What?” Jaemin immediately sat up from his previous lying position. He cleared his throat and threw his phone to the pillow. “I’m not texting anyone! Haha!”

Jeno laughed teasingly. “It’s your date, then. Why are you hiding your cute date from me, huh?”

“I’m not hiding him!”

The bell to Jaemin’s place ringed. They shared a look before Jaemin went to open it. Jeno already guessed it was Donghyuck by his voice, even before he showed up to the kitchen.

“Oh, our chef is here!” Donghyuck said excitedly. He took a seat at Jaemin’s dining chair, ready to watch Jeno.

“Hey, why did you suddenly come here?” Jaemin asked, pulling out another chair for him to sit on.

“I saw Jeno’s bike downstairs. What’s the camera for?”

“He has a cooking channel. Our friend is a famous Youtuber!”

Jeno looked anywhere but his friends, embarrassed.

“If you say it like that….” He said with a tiny voice.

“Whoa, that’s cool!” Donghyuck said. “What’s the channel's name? I must like, comment, and subscribe, so I'll contribute on feeding you or something.”

Jeno chuckled. Donghyuck was ridiculous.

Jaemin and Donghyuck then busied themselves with looking up for his channel on Youtube. Jeno continued to prepare the ingredients.

“You have a lot of subscribers, Jen! That’s like, super cool.”

“Thanks. It was Jaemin idea, though.”

“You have to share your income with me, Jen.” Jaemin said.

“I don’t get money, get lost!” Jeno shook his head, amused.

Thankfully he was able to make enough for three mouths, because Donghyuck's visit was unexpected. It was already too late for lunch, but it was okay. Jeno’s eyes fell on his new friend, who savoured the food like it’s a rare gift.

“It’s very good.” Donghyuck said through a mouthful of food. Jeno thanked him and continued to watch him eat.

Donghyuck ate deliciously. Even just looking at him eat made Jeno full. Donghyuck threw him a smile and Jeno did the same. He didn’t know he could feel so happy with just watching someone eat.

-

_iv._

Jeno knew Jaemin went to another date that evening. He still had not gotten the name out of Jaemin’s mouth.

But he was still standing in front of Jaemin’s door. Well, technically he’s in front of Donghyuck’s and that was where he was heading to.

He knocked on the door, hoping he didn’t go anywhere. They have a quiz in two days, so Jeno thought they could study together.

The door opened and Donghyuck smiled as soon as he saw him.

“Jen! Are you an angel sent by God to teach me Stat?”

Jeno chuckled. “I came at the right time, huh?”

Donghyuck nodded eagerly.

“I will pay you with ramyun after you teach me, come in!”

Donghyuck was lying when he said he needed tutoring. He understood fast and could answer the exercises without Jeno’s help. But he did ask a few questions whenever he was met with new equations.

While Donghyuck was studying seriously, Jeno kept getting distracted. The boy was wearing cute specs and Jeno just couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

He had beautiful tan skin, pretty eyes, and a cute nose. His lips were heart shaped, which was super cute as well. He was small, that’s cute too. In conclusion, Donghyuck is cute. Is it running in his blood? His cuteness?

“Jen, Jeno-ya.” Donghyuck snapped his fingers in front of Jeno and Jeno realized that he was staring. He fake coughed as he turned his head away. “Are you done? Wanna cook some ramyun?”

“Oh, yeah. Do you want me to make it for you? I have my secret recipe!”

“Well, that’s interesting. But let me make it, you always make food for me and Jaemin. Were you a mother in your previous life or something?” Donghyuck said as he got up from his sitting position.

“No, it’s just a hobby….”

“Might be a chef assistant then.”

Jeno laughed. “You’re ridiculous.”

Jeno had tried to answer one more question before he got frustrated and gave up. He followed Donghyuck to the kitchen. It was the same time as Donghyuck had finished so they ate immediately.

As Jeno watched Donghyuck eating, again, he decided that it was his favorite view. He didn’t know how Donghyuck made his food looks so delicious as he eats, he’s still figuring it out.

“I think you’re perfect for an eating show.” Jeno blurted out.

Donghyuck looked up from his bowl.

“Really? I guess it must be true….”

“What do you mean?”

“Johnny said the same thing. Should I make it my side job or something? Following your step, famous Youtuber-nim?”

Usually he would deny if he was called famous, but his mind was blank when Donghyuck mentioned Johnny. Donghyuck’s boyfriend, Johnny.

“Johnny…?”

“Yes, Johnny. My boyfriend. Ah, I don’t know if you still remember, but he was there when we first met. Sorry again for that, by the way!”

_Donghyuck has a boyfriend. Again, Donghyuck has a boyfriend._

Jeno didn’t know why he was bothered by the fact.

Is it because he had no one yet? Jaemin had his hidden date. Donghyuck had Johnny.

“Hey, if you’re thinking of revenge, please don’t?” Donghyuck said again, poking on his forearm.

Jeno snapped out of his thoughts.

“It’s fine! It became a funny story to tell.” Jeno didn’t know why the situation became awkward.

He had lost his appetite.

_v._

Jeno's sure it’s not a crush.

It’s just, Donghyuck was funny. He’s an interesting human being. Jeno was easily amused. Their jokes matched each other. Jeno was told that he’s not funny, he even had a nickname ‘No Jam’ in high school. Which he didn't like so much.

But Donghyuck laughed at his (wonderful) jokes. Donghyuck jokes a lot too and Jeno likes them.

They sometimes meet during lunch. Their classes were in the same building, so they went to the same cafetaria since it was the closest one. They ended up always making plans to have lunch together. These days Jeno meet Donghyuck more than he meets Jaemin.

“He’s busy with his boy.” Donghyuck told him.

“Do you know his name yet?”

“Who?”

“Jaemin’s date.”

Donghyuck shook his head. “I tried to look at the contact name but he named it as ‘my love’ with a fox and love emoticons. I couldn’t guess what they meant.”

“How did you steal his phone?”

“He was in the toilet. I took my chance.”

“You have more probability to be a thief.”

Donghyuck gasped. “Why are you bringing that up!”

“Just because.” Jeno chuckled.

They finished up their lunch silently then. Jeno still had another hour before the next class started.

“Jeno-ya,” Donghyuck said. Jeno hummed, noticing the different tone. He sounded somehow sad. “I’m nervous.”

“Why?”

Donghyuck was staring at something on Jeno’s shirt.

“I’m meeting Johnny tonight.”

“Isn’t that good, Donghyuck? You can’t meet him a lot, right? Because of his work?”

“Yeah… We barely talk too. I feel like our relationship is getting nearer to the end.”

Jeno’s heart sank. Donghyuck looked so sad and confused. Jeno thought he hates to see Donghyuck like that.

He grabbed Donghyuck’s hands wordlessly. In his heart, he wished Donghyuck will be happy after whatever that would happen that night.

It hurt Jeno’s heart too.

Donghyuck had called him and barely said anything, late that night. Jeno immediately grabbed his jacket and rode his bike as fast as he could on the empty road. On the way there, he saw a minimarket and decided to buy ice cream.

“He’s moving to another country.” Donghyuck said as soon as Jeno sat on the couch. “We broke up. It’s mutual.”

Jeno didn’t see any tears on Donghyuck’s eyes. Maybe he had already let out his tears before he called Jeno. Jeno nodded, asking if he was okay.

“Absolutely.” Donghyuck’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. “You bought this for me? Thanks. Let’s get fat tonight!”

_vi._

Donghyuck hit on Jeno’s arm suddenly.

They were on the way to a cafe after their 8AM class together. Donghyuck was whining that he was so sleepy and they must get coffee. Jeno knew Donghyuck didn't like coffee that much, so Jeno would be the only one buying and Donghyuck would drink just a little bit. They had already done this numerous times. Donghyuck is interesting like that.

“What!” Jeno asked, more surprised than hurt. Donghyuck’s hits didn’t hurt at all.

“There! It’s Jaemin and his date!”

Jeno’s head turned so fast with how curious he was. It was indeed Jaemin with a boy sitting in the cafe Donghyuck and him was heading to.

“Let’s get in and surprise them!” Donghyuck suggested.

“Is it okay to do that?” Jeno asked, worried they would ruin the coffee date.

“Or we can just walk pass them? Only Jaemin will see us.”

Jeno ordered the coffee first with Donghyuck beside him. Then they walked to an empty table that passed Jaemin’s. Donghyuck and Jeno purposely looked behind to Jaemin after they passed and Jaemin’s eyes widened when he looked at them.

“Fighting!” Jeno mouthed, smiling. Jaemin’s nod almost unnoticeable.

“Your boy is so cute.” Jeno said teasingly when he opened the door for Jaemin.

“Same goes for you?” Jaemin replied as he plopped himself on Jeno’s bed.

“Me?”

“Donghyuckie.”

“I don’t like him like that. We’re friends.”

“I know how you look like when you have a crush, Jenjen.”

Jeno sat beside Jaemin and sighed.

“It’s not a crush. He’s a good friend.”

“Really?” Jaemin demanded.

Jeno stared at Jaemin’s eyes. “Yes.”

Jaemin shrugged, giving up. “‘Kay then.”

“Did you come here just to interrogate me?”

“No, I just realized earlier. In the cafe? You look so bright, while talking to Donghyuck.”

“Must be because he’s so funny. My stomach hurts with how much I laughed.”

“I see….”

“Tell me about your boy.”

Jaemin took a deep breath. “Okay, his name is Renjun….”

-

_vii._

It’s finals week. Donghyuck had slept over Jeno’s place for a few nights, because he didn’t want to study alone for finals. They have spent a lot of time at the library too. But it was soon packed, so they moved to Jeno’s or Donghyuck’s place in the end.

“When are you going home?” Donghyuck asked. The next day was their last exam. They somehow got the last one on the same day.

“The day after tomorrow probably. I’m planning to shoot for a new video tomorrow, I need to update.”

“Ooh our famous Youtuber needs to update his channel! He’s already late from his usual schedule update!” Donghyuck teased.

Jeno groaned. “It’s alright, I think. It’s not like my contents are something to be wait for like that.”

“Hey! Lots of people out there are craving for new recipes from JCooking! Like me.”

“Like you?”

“Your kimchi stew recipe was my favorite. I tried it a few weeks ago.”

That made a smile grow on Jeno’s lips. He looked away, flustered. It was the first time he was told that in person; that his recipe was good. All the comments were mostly saying that too, but this was different. He heard it with his own ears.

“Thanks.”

“You’re so cute, your ears are red.” Donghyuck giggled.

 _No, you’re cute,_ Jeno thought.

“Anyway Donghyuck, I have something on my mind these days….”

“Besides exam? That’s cool. What is it?”

“I want to make new content, because it's the channel's first anniversary. Wanna make something special, you know? Something like… I’m vlogging about what I eat in a day? I'll still show the recipes and cook, but I will be eating after that and maybe insert random views as well in there besides cooking.”

“Oh, that’s nice. Good idea, I think.”

“I think it will be better if you’re in it.”

Donghyuck looked surprised. “Me?” he pointed his finger to himself.

“Yeah. I think you make anything you eat look so delicious and I told you you’re perfect for an eating show.”

“Will I get paid?”

“Let’s talk about that later if I get millions of subscribers….”

Donghyuck laughed. “Just kidding! Let’s do it. I want to know how it feels to be a Youtuber too!”

“Great.” Jeno smiled and Donghyuck grinned back at him.

_viii._

Jeno pushed the stop button on his camera. 

“Great! You make me feel hungry and full at the same time, how do you do that?” Jeno asked Donghyuck who was still busy with the remaining sauce on his plate.

Donghyuck shrugged. “Maybe because your food is delicious.”

Jeno just laughed as he stared at Donghyuck, who looked so happy after finishing the rose spaghetti that Jeno made. There was sauce at the corner of his lips that caught Jeno’s eyes. Jeno looked up to Donghyuck’s eyes, before moving his hand to wipe the sauce off. Donghyuck froze, his eyes following the movement of Jeno’s hands, then to Jeno’s mouth as he licked it off his finger.

There was a moment of silence after that as they stared at each other.

Jeno cleared his throat and the moment was broken. He stood up to tidy up the equipment, while Donghyuck had stood up as well to wash the dishes. It was a silent agreement between them after they were done with shooting every time.

After everything was already kept at their own places, Jeno went to the kitchen and saw Donghyuck pouring orange juice into a glass.

“It’s hot.” Donghyuck reasoned when Jeno’s eyes fell towards the juice.

“It is.” Jeno’s shirt was a bit damp with sweat. He looked out of the window, the sun is shining bright outside. He turned his head towards Donghyuck again and thought how bright his life was after Donghyuck came. Donghyuck is literally the definition of the sun, especially when he smiles.

Jeno didn’t know what came after him as he asked, “Wanna go to that new ice cream place?”

Donghyuck immediately nodded.

“It’s a date.” Jeno continued with a softer voice. Donghyuck stared at him then, for a few seconds, and Jeno dared to stare back. His heart hit his ribcage so hard that it was the only thing he could hear.

Then Donghyuck smiled. “It’s a date.” he repeated. “Let me finish this first then we’re going, handsome.”

Donghyuck winked and Jeno couldn’t help but grin widely.

In the beginning, Jeno insisted it wasn’t a crush. But as he spent more time with Donghyuck, for the last two years, he couldn’t stop his feelings from blooming towards Donghyuck. Now, he thought maybe it was a crush all along.


End file.
